


The Gift

by glittermila



Category: Finn x Poe - Fandom, FinnPoe - Fandom, Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post Sequel Trilogy, Post TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermila/pseuds/glittermila
Summary: After the fall of the Final Order, Poe forgets to take time for the little things in life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Gift

The First Order or Final Order or whatever Palpatine called it had finally been defeated. On most days, Poe did not allow himself to feel too optimistic, but seeing his crew and the former Resistance, now transitioning Republic officers so happy and joyful made it hard to be so cynical. 

As Life Day approached, he thought of the good days in the “New Republic” (old for him), where he would spend the day with his family, usually falling asleep under the force tree out in the yard after a big supper of tip-yip. This year he needed to stay at the base. No traveling to Yavin IV for him. They were still figuring out the logistics of their new government. Where the capitol was going to be still wasn’t answered, they only knew it could not be the Inner Rim territory anymore. Clearly they needed to focus more on the Outer Rim. 

Rey was off doing some mission on Tatooine that Poe did not know anything about other than she would be gone for nearly a fortnight. He figured it best Rey do her own thing without them bogging her down. 

Even with all the prep for government, the crew found themselves hanging lights and foliage to make them feel more at home. Loved ones gathered together in the mess hall, sipping mugs of spiced tea, and sharing laughter and stories of their childhood. 

Poe was heading back to his quarters, rifling through a stack of papers. He didn’t even look up to scan his key card and open the door. 

Finn was adjusting the last few ornaments on the Life Day tree as BB-8 beeped happily at Poe’s arrival. He didn’t even notice what was going on until BB-8 rolled over and gently bumped him. 

“Ah, I’m sorry buddy,” He set his papers down and scratched at his little round body. He was confused when he felt fabric instead of the familiar warm metal. 

BB was decked out in a red sweater with a green tree on it that said, “Happy Life Day, General!” 

He grinned before realizing that the entire living room of his suite had been decorated, foliage and lights dangling from the walls, hot tea and tip-yip on the table, and Finn wearing a sweater matching BB-8, standing right in front of the most beautiful Life Day Tree he’s ever seen. 

Poe grinned, trying to hide his suddenly flushed red cheeks, “Finn, how did you get in here?”

“BB-8 let me in,” He responded, reaching out for Poe. 

Poe walked over to him and embraced him, “Finn this is beautiful. I haven’t even thought about Life Day with everything going on.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Finn replied. 

Poe pulled back, hands still lingering on Finn’s shoulders, “Okay, fine. I just didn’t think I was going to celebrate this year. Not until we finished all our work.” 

“The Galaxy is happy, work can wait for a day or two.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that, there’s so much—” Poe’s upcoming rant was cut off by Finn’s lips meeting his. 

When Finn pulled away, Poe was left speechless. Finn grinned, running his fingers through Poe’s curls, “Happy Life Day General.” 

“Happy Life Day General,” Poe repeated, pulling him in for another. 

BB-8 rolled around happily at their feet. Maybe this Life Day was the best one yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming along for my first one shot! Super simple and fun to write. Merry Christmas!


End file.
